Bad BoiBad Gurl!
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: Pan is a Sophomore in college and is determined to get Trunks this year so When Pan gets some things could change in all their lives. I spent a few hours on this so be happy and REVIEW!


Bad Boi...Bad Gurl  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan-19-sophomore in college-artist (in training)  
  
Bra-18-freshman in college-fashion designer (in training)  
  
Trunks-21-senior in college- future president of C.C.(in training)  
  
Goten-20-junior in college-dojo apprentice (in training)  
  
Marron-19-sophomore in college-actress (in training)  
  
Uub-20-junior in college-martial arts master (in training)  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Screeched Pan's alarm clock as she reached over and turned it off. A joyful Bra got up and opened the curtain to their window. Which might I add is a whole wall. Pan and Marron pulled their covers over their heads to block out the unwanted sunlight. Bra of course, being like her mother, pulled their blankets off their backs and onto the floor. "Get up! Its 11 and we have to be ready and in class by 12, it is after all the first day of school" Bra chirped as the 2 unruly teens got up.  
  
Pan climbed into the shower and let the water pound on her back as she massaged her shampoo into her head. Once she was done shampooing and conditioning her hair she washed her body with a strawberry scented body wash. She hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She went over to the sink counter and over looked herself in the wall length mirror. She took the towel from her head and dried her hair with it messily and then took the blow dryer and blow-dried her hair till it shined with radiant beauty.  
  
After drying off she put on a jean flirty skirt and a white spaghetti- strapped tank top that said '69' in big blue numbers. Then she grabbed a navy blue faded jacket made of cotton and placed it over her shirt and left it unzipped. She put on some blue flip-flops that had 69 all over them. She sat down at her vanity and applied a glittery white eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a shiny coat of a glittery lip gloss as well as a light blue coat to her toenails and fingernails. She curled the ends of her hair and placed it in a ponytail and gathered her purse and awaited the other girls.  
  
Bra came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of denim short-shorts, a dark blue halter top that said flirty in white and some white flip-flops with her name generously stitched into the straps. Her hair was left down in curls and had a light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a blueberry flavored lip gloss.  
  
Marron on the other hand was wearing a pink tube top that had Marron on the front in hot pink and she had a pair of denim capris on and pink flip-flops. Her hair was in a bun and she only had mascara and eyeliner on as well as some lip-chap.  
  
As soon as they all met and were ready they grabbed their keys and locked the door and went to their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other. "So Pan, are you going to try and get Trunks this year?" asked Marron. "I'll get him," said Pan. "I don't even want to know what you and my brother will be doing," said Bra. "Well what about Goten chick, He is a regular horn dog!" said Pan laughing. "Yeah, and Marron. Uub gets horny at even a slight glance his direction from you" said Bra laughing while they closed their lockers and walked to their first class.  
  
"Hey baby!" said Trunks looking Pan over from head to toe. "Hey Trunks" greeted Pan as she gave him a hug. "So Pan, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place after school, yah know, the condo gets kind of lonely when there is only Uub and Goten around and feel free to bring Bra and Marron but I'm pretty sure we'll be to pre-occupied to notice their presence anyways?" offered Trunks. "I'm looking forward to it" answered Pan about to walk away but Trunks pulled her back and kissed her on the lips his tongue parting her lips but Bra pulled her away before they could properly end it.  
  
"Pan what are you doing?" asked Bra as they walked away from the Trunks' group. "I told you I was going to get him this year, didn't I?" Pan said. "Well he already liked you but as long as I have something to do then I'm fine especially since Goten will be there" answered Bra. "Pan, don't screw him just yet, make him want it and then when ever he is about to give up on it turn him on once more and then screw him" said Marron. "That role can be played," answered Pan smiling devilishly and eyeing Trunks once more and blowing him a kiss.  
  
With the boys  
  
"Hey Trunks are you trying to get my niece in bed?" asked Goten. "Goten I'm gonna make her want it and then when she's about to give up I'll turn her on again and then screw her, it's only fair, you're planning on getting my sister so yeah and Uub my man you gotta get some of Marron's booty and have fun with it" suggested Trunks. "Trunks you are one horny mo' foh', but yeah Bra's it going to have to remember my name cause she'll be screaming it later" contributed Goten. "Well I go get that Japanese pussy!" said Uub trying to use his old accent. The guys laughed and walked off to class.  
  
With Pan  
  
Pan was in geometry and they were watching a movie so she decided to write Trunks a note. It said:  
  
Hey Trunks,  
Howz my sekzi beast? Yeah really I was wondering if we could date this year, I know for a fact that it'd be worth your time and you'll enjoy every minute of it. I've heard your great in bed and I will just have to figure that out myself. So, Goten really wants some of Bra's booty and Uub wants Marron and I'm guessing you want me and it will be great to be screaming your name and getting you hornier each time, don't throb to hard that you have to go to the bathroom and jack off. Well I'm going to go.  
Luv Always,  
Your Pan  
  
The bell was about to ring so she put all her stuff in her Geometry book and awaited the bell by folding Trunks' letter from her. Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Pan rushed out of her classroom and went to her next hour...LUNCH! Which she had with Trunks. She found him and set the not down in his hand and went to go get a bag of chips and a soda for the both of them. She came back and he was smiling at her. She set a Pepsi down in front of him and he shook his head and laughed. "What?" asked Pan. "You called me your sexy beast," said Trunks. "Well what's your answer you wanna be my sexy beast?" asked Pan smiling. "He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. "Whoa, a little anxious aren't we?" asked Pan. "Well how can I not be, you have the offer of 69 written on your shirt and I'm willing to fulfill that offer" said Trunks. "Im sure you are" answered Pan kissing his neck.  
  
"Hey Bra, why do you like Goten?" Marron asked her. "Because he really enjoys it when I talk to him and I just find it really amazing to see that he can actually put up with me, why?" asked Bra. "Cause I don't know why I like Uub" said Marron. "Well for starters He likes you because you like him even though he's different and the fact that you actually care about him, you are always concerned and Uub is terribly good looking" answered Bra. "Well that's good, at least I know some one else pays more attention to me than I do," answered Marron laughing a little.  
  
Once again the bell rang and Pan jumped up. Trunks stood up and put his arms around her waist. "I'll be waiting for you at your condo" said Pan kissing him on the lips. He pulled her closer and put his hand on her lower back. He finished it off and pulled away and hugged her saying goodbye. She hugged back and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He looked after her staring at her butt and imagining getting all of what was underneath her clothes. As another guy joined him at his look at Pan he growled and the guy looked away quickly.  
  
End of School  
  
Pan walked to her dorm room and waited for the others. Bra arrived and smiled at Pan. "Pan I don't want to be an aunt yet" said Bra. "Bra, it's ok, if we do it then we will use protection okay" said Pan. "Okay" said Bra as they went out the door and locked it. Marron was putting her stuff in her locker and followed when they started to go out to the parking lot. They all climbed into the convertible mustang. They drove in silence and when they reached the condo they were all waiting outside. Trunks stood up as soon as the car stopped. Pan hugged him when she got out and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Hey how about we all go out?" asked Goten. "Sure, how bout The inferno, it just opened up and I got V.I.P passes for 6" said Trunks. "Sounds great to me" said Pan. "Yeah lets go" said Uub. "Uh, hold up, it don't work that way, we need to get ready so I guess we'll meet you there at 7 okay?" said Marron. "Okay" said Uub. The girls drove off to the dorm.  
  
Pan changed into another flirty skirt, this time it was shorter denim one and she had a spaghetti-strapped tank top that showed midriff and revealed a lot of her cleavage and said 'Naughty' on the front. The shirt itself was yellow and the letters were black and white. She put on some black flip-flops and put her hair up in a messy bun and curled the ends. She put on black eyeliner and mascara, some white glitter eye shadow and some clear strawberry flavored lip-gloss.  
  
Bra wore a green tube top that said 'Taunt me' and she wore some hip hugger-flares and some white and green Reeboks tennis shoes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and waved at the ends. She had a lime green eye shadow on and black eyeliner and mascara along with clear lime flavored lip-gloss.  
  
Marron was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of flared pants with some blue flip-flops. Her hair was left down and crimped in certain spots. She had only flavorless lip-gloss. They left their dorm and left for The Inferno.  
  
When they got there Trunks was wearing a white wife beater some baggy black pants and some black and white vans. Goten was wearing black training pants and a black wife-beater and Uub was wearing a navy blue wife beater with black sweat pants made of fleece. They all looked sexy. Trunks put his arms around Pan's waist and walked into the club giving the bouncer their V.I.P. passes.  
  
"Hey Trunks come dance with me" said Pan as she pulled Trunks close to her. "Sure" he said as he gulped back a moan. She got onto the dance floor and put her butt all over his cock area. She felt him pop up when they moved faster and faster. Pan turned to face him. She rubbed up against his body and he kissed her deeply. One hand on her breasts the other on her lower back. She pushed him into a booth were they were having dry sex. Pan pulled him from their spot and pushed him out the doors and to his car. Where he quickly got in and they raced off to his condo.  
  
Pan flung her clothes on the ground as they occupied the couch. As soon as they were completely stripped down Trunks positioned himself and Pan awaited his arrival. Trunks began thrusting himself in and out of her with skill and after about 3 full hours he had grown tired and lay rested on top of Pan panting heavily and sweating to no end. Trunks pulled a sheet over them and fell asleep. At 3 in the morning Bra, Marron, Goten, and Uub came into the condo to see the naked couple sleeping with Trunks on top.  
  
"Hey Trunks, you could of used your bed" said Goten. "Whatever" said Trunks wrapping the sheet around Pan and him and walking to his room. He laid her down softly and turned the air conditioning on and climbed next to her and put a fresh, cold sheet over her sleeping form. They fell asleep once more only to be awoken by two pairs of screams. "Trunks they wont shut up!" Pan complained as they got louder and louder. Pan got up and wrapped Trunks' robe around her and went upstairs.  
  
She visited Goten's room and screamed, "Put a can in it you guys sound like mules!" They ceased to be as loud and her next stop was Uub's room where she yelled "Shut up! Im trying to sleep!" and they quieted down a lot more. Pan went back down stairs and lay next to Trunks once more. "Thank you babe" he thanked as he kissed her quickly and fell asleep again.  
  
They woke up when the alarm went off. Trunks called in for everyone and said they were not feeling to well so they needed to stay out today. They accepted this and filed them as absent. Pan kissed the sleeping Trunks and went into the shower. She let the water massage her back. She felt Trunks' presence and he came up behind her and massaged her back. Pan relaxed and leaned her head back Trunks fondled with her left breast and then ran his hand down to her 'flower' where he slipped in 3 fingers and probed her deeply.  
  
Moans escaped from her and she turned so he could go further. She leaned on his shoulder as he kept probing her. She started to lick his spot between his neck and collarbone. His eyes widened as she nibbled on the precious flesh. She suddenly bit into his skin, which made him pant wildly. He removed his fingers and bit her spot and lapped up the velvety liquid along with some cum on the side.  
  
They got out and Trunks hugged her and kissed her and pushed her down on his bed and positioned himself for the second time. The day went on with a symphony of moans, groans and different people screaming different people's names.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA this is a really really lemony fic... well people like that well read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
